


订单状态完成

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 女装pwp





	订单状态完成

**Author's Note:**

> 《五星好评哦副队长》的pwp番外

“Help！诺丝！我需要你的帮助！”

“我该怎么办？！好像玩笑开大了！”

“我感觉副队长好像真的会上了我！该怎么办？”

……

正在自己办公室内打算待机休息一会儿的诺丝突然在脑内接到了来自康纳的求助信息，回忆了0.07秒钟，她想起康纳今天接了汉克.安德森的“周末性爱陪伴”订单，而RK800现在的定位正在安德森副队长的家里。

该怎么办？呵呵，你自己送上门去的，之前还兴冲冲的让我推荐一款性爱组件，现在来问老娘怎么办？

诺丝嘴角浮现出一丝“温柔”的微笑，然后果断选择了——待机。

 

感应到连线切断，对方进入待机状态，被安德森副队长扛在肩上的康纳瞬间灯圈都黄了。

他现在后悔了，玩笑开大了。

 

就在5分钟以前，康纳还在为自己的“计划成功”而得意洋洋，甚至决定再“捉弄”一下副队长——没办法啊，看汉克恼羞成怒的样子简直太有趣了。

于是，RK800在汉克放开了他的手腕以后故意装出一副疑惑的样子眨了眨眼：“可是，副队长，您的订单服务还未完成呀？”

副队长瞪了他一眼：“我警告你，别他妈来烦我！”

“但是您已经付款了！鉴于订单的特殊性质，我们通常不予退款的！”

“不退就算了！说得跟真的似的！怎么……”汉克一屁股坐在沙发上，顺手开启了一罐冰啤酒，“你难道还真能为我提供服务？”

“当然！我可是专业的！”

康纳说着，蜜糖色的眼睛眨了眨，羞羞答答的用双手拎起了自己层层叠叠的裙摆将它提到腰部以上——

“怎样？副队长你还满意吗？”

“噗——”

汉克口里的啤酒一下子喷了出来，他看到那繁琐的蕾丝裙边下露出的部位，竟然可以说是……什么也没穿！吊袜带和黑色腿袜之间露出一大截白嫩的腿肉，一根一指宽的黑色丝带从腰部往下，巧妙的绕过双侧的大腿根部，在那片内侧微微泛红的皮肤上缠绕了个回转，然后交叉绑在微微翘立起的嫩粉色仿生性器上，顶端不仅十分色气的打了个蝴蝶结，蝴蝶结的尾部甚至还一边垂着一个小小的银蓝铃铛……

这他妈也……太色情了吧？！

汉克感到自己的视觉受到了不小的冲击，甚至连胡子上的啤酒都忘了去擦。

看着副队长满脸通红目瞪口呆的样子，康纳的目的达到了，这简直过瘾极了，于是小仿生人俏皮的吐了一下舌头，一松手让裙摆落了下去，装作遗憾的语气说到：“既然副队长对我的准备不满意，那我只好……哎？！”

话还没说完，突然身体就腾了空，整个人被人扛在了肩上。

“等等！副队长！？副队长你干嘛……”

“干嘛？我觉得我应该跟我未来的‘搭档’谈一谈关于‘专业’的问题！”

 

被扔到卧室大床上的那一刻，康纳开始有点慌了，他想要爬起来解释一下，但汉克很快从后面压了上来，搂住了他的腰。

“到这一步了还想跑？”

人类一边懒洋洋的说着，一边开始扯康纳那件小洋裙背后的丝带。

“副、副队长…你在干什么？”

小仿生人有点慌，不用回头，系统也给出了精准的预判，预判结果的第一步就是他快要跟这身衣服说拜拜了，而再往后的步骤，他没敢去分析。

“我在享用我本次的订单！”

扯开绑成蝴蝶结的缎带，隐形搭扣的位置露了出来，汉克故意慢吞吞的解开那些金属扣，随一颗一颗搭扣被解开，仿生人光洁的背部随之裸露了出来，白皙而细腻的人造皮肤半隐在黑色蕾丝的镂空下，被承托得格外醒目，这片白色令汉克手下的动作都稍顿了一秒。

但他没停下来，他并没完全将那件裙装脱下来，而是伸手滑入半遮半掩的腰部，在仿生人柔软的腰间揉捏着。康纳虽然是成年男性体型，但腰肢却设计得十分纤细，握在汉克粗大的手掌里显得十分脆弱似的，随着老警探手掌的摩挲，仿生人有些不自在的扭动起来。

“别乱动……不然我可要投诉你了哦！”

人类故意恶声恶气的说，倾身上去压住了康纳的腰，手向着仿生人胸前探去。

光滑的皮肤表层上有一个细小的圆形嵌入痕迹，汉克知道那里是仿生人的“心脏”，那颗蔚蓝色的脉搏调节器，他用手指顺着那处弧线画了个圆，指尖摸到嵌合处的边缘压了压，康纳顿时就整个人都软了下去，手连枕头都抓不住。

“别、别碰那里……”

没有哪个仿生人在被人掌握着命脉的时候能不惊慌的，康纳带着些哀求的语气令汉克感到很满意。

“不碰这里？那我应该碰哪儿？这里？”

人类的手掌往下滑，拨弄了一下蝴蝶结上的银铃，还故意揉了揉那两枚被缚住根部的卵袋，手指向着后方的沟壑中探去。

“等等！副队长……”

康纳几乎要惊叫起来，想要挣扎一下但却连反抗的余地都没有，汉克好像有些生气，人类魁梧的身体像一只雄狮一样压制住他，康纳感觉自己只有被叼住脖子的份儿。

 “你穿成这样送上门来，难道还不知道会发生什么？”

汉克的手指在仿生人发烫的双腿间滑动着，有些粗暴的掐捏内侧娇嫩的皮肤表层，果然很快就探访到一个潮湿的入口。

 “你湿得可真快啊，谈判专家，说说，你一个警用型，给自己装这样淫荡的组件是为了什么？嗯？难道真的想做那样的生意？”

“不是！我没想……”

人类的手指在穴口周围挑逗着，虽然没有进去，但也足够康纳紧张到灯圈都变黄了，他感觉到了粗糙的指腹在他的穴口处强势的戳弄，大概下一秒钟就会狠狠的插进去，毫不留情的进入到他今天匆匆忙忙刚刚装上的新组件中去，光是这样想着，他就已经不由自主的战栗起来，说不出是紧张还是期待。

但下一秒，那手指离开了他的蜜穴，康纳感觉自己被翻了个身，然后落入了一个结实的怀抱了。

“怎么？抖得这么厉害，你在害怕我？"

汉克把他搂在怀里，手掌摩挲着他缎带下光裸的肩胛骨，康纳的头被埋入到比他高大了一圈的安德森副队长的颈窝中，薄荷味的沐浴露味道钻进鼻子里凉悠悠的，但他却感觉身体更加燥热起来了。

“我不是副队长……”康纳拼命摇着头， “我没有害怕你，我只是……”

只是有点紧张，这感觉就好像一个准备很久的学生，突然被通知考试提前了，他有些慌乱，又有些期待，毕竟，他希望自己在汉克的生命中，能永远都做到最好，无论在哪个方面，不过，今天的情况显然在他的预估之外了，他甚至连性爱支持程序都没来得及安装……

现在装还来得及吗？副队长会喜欢哪种的？小仿生人胡乱的想着，随即感觉一个温热的亲吻落在他的小灯圈上。

“好了，吓得灯圈都黄了，别担心，我不会对你怎样的，我购买那个服务只是……”

只是为了气你？哦，不，这个当然不能说。

“总之，如果你真的需要钱，就跟我说，不许乱接这种见鬼的订单，听见没？”

汉克用力揉了揉小家伙的头发，想到康纳一副羞答答的拎起裙子的样子，他心里真是又痒又气，不管这小家伙是因为什么而装了这样的组件，一想到如果是别人看到康纳这副样子，汉克就觉得心里的火像是要烧到脑子里去。

但康纳却一把抓住了他的手腕，有些急切的解释道："不是的！我没有乱接单！是副队长我才接的！"

“哦，你是想说你只想为我提供‘服务’？”

汉克挑了挑眉，康纳被他看得不自然起来，

小仿生人扭扭捏捏的抓住了自己的裙摆，红着脸将目光转到一边去："组件、本来就是…为副队长而装的，所以，是副队长的话就可以，我、我愿意…为副队长服务，不过，请副队长温柔一点使用我……"

裙子下面的小腿主动的勾住了老警察的腰，康纳忐忑的闭上眼等待着，不自觉加快的模拟呼吸令他的胸口不断起伏着，就在他隐约有些失望以为汉克不会再做什么的时候，一双手抚摸在了他的腿侧，他感觉到那些碍事的裙子被推到了腰上，他的腿被再次打开。

“温柔？嗯哼，当然…我会温柔的教会你，你装的这些玩意儿该怎么用！”

人类俯下身呢喃着，干燥而带着些酒精味道的嘴唇亲吻着康纳耳后的皮肤，手指再次滑入到仿生人修长的双腿之间，之前为了“惩罚”这顽皮的家伙，汉克只是故意有些粗暴的戳弄这蜜穴的入口吓唬他，现在他才开始来细细品味这个美妙的“新组件”，这里跟人类稍有些不同，夹得紧紧的皮肤感觉更加细腻也更加湿润，他很快就再次找到了那个入口，小小的，紧致得像男人的后穴，但却又湿滑得如同女人的花心。

“就是这里？你准备为我‘服务’的小洞洞？”

手指在潮湿的入口处出挤压，引出更多的蜜汁随着穴口的收缩而泌出，滑腻的触感令人类的呼吸变得粗重，粗大的指节有些迫不及待的探了进去，康纳来不及回答，只能咬着唇发出一声绵长的哼吟，连模拟呼吸都乱了节奏，这陌生的感觉太奇怪了，身体被异物插入的感觉……副队长的手指粗糙而有力，指腹上被枪支磨出的硬茧摩擦着新组件从未被打开过的腔道内壁，无数陌生的数据从那里汇集起来冲击着他的处理器，没有专业的性爱支持程序，他根本就还没做好“准备”，只能任由那些强烈的数据到处流串。

“嗯、副队长！副队长请…轻一些，组件初次使用，有些难以适应……”

第二根手指也迫不及待加入进去的时候，康纳忍不住小声的哀求起来，酸胀的感觉已经几乎快要蔓延到他的全身，身体软得一点力气也没有，他觉得自己快要处理不过来了，机体压力值一直亮成红色，尤其是那两根手指还在不断的扩张着内壁的时候。

“才这样就不能承受了？唔……这样的服务能力可不行哦……放松点宝贝儿…”

汉克一边开拓着一边用空余的手搂过康纳的腰，手掌揉捏着小仿生人那两团弹性十足的臀肉，臀缝中那个又热又软的腔道已经被他的手指操得越来越湿了，紧得要命的内壁渐渐被操软，开始一收一缩的咬着自己的手指，这感觉简直太棒了，光是想像着等会儿真枪实弹的干进这里去的感觉，汉克就觉得自己硬得发疼。

为了快一点吃到这只可口的小家伙，人类将手指又增加了一根，康纳发出一声小小的尖叫来，太胀了，不行，已经被撑到极限了吧？小仿生人悄悄的想着，组件敏感的传导感应让他快要承受不住，他感觉自己下面越来越湿了，湿简直像是在淌水，他甚至能感觉大腿根部有什么东西在随着手指的抽送慢慢流出去，空气中除了人类粗重的喘息，就只剩下腔道被搅弄时清晰的水声和他自己压抑不住的呻吟。

“副队长！嗯、副队长…很奇怪…”

小仿生人慌乱无助的抓住头顶的枕头，光学组件中都泛起了控制不住的泪水。

“我知道、我知道…乖，别急……”人类亲吻着仿生人发红的眼角，手下的动作更灵活的换着方位扩张着，“不把你的小洞洞操大一些又怎么能吃得下副队长的大屌呢？”

过于露骨的话语让康纳羞得忍不住挡住脸，不敢看副队长的眼睛，幸好这种令人羞耻的抽插并没持续太久，很快，他感觉那三根“折磨”得他处理器过热的手指抽离了出去，他的腰下被塞了一个枕头，屁股抬高，双腿被掰得很开，很快，一个滚烫硕大的物体抵在了他的入口处，意料之外的尺寸让小仿生人不由得往后缩了缩屁股，从捂住眼睛的指缝中悄悄打量了一下这个即将造访他新组件的怪兽……这看上去大得有些过分了，超出平均值至少三十个百分点，肉红色的柱身又粗又长，上面布满了狰狞的青筋，顶端微微有些弯……

“怎样？对你的客户还满意吗？”

汉克当然是发现了康纳在偷偷的观察他，呵呵，没准还在分析他，对自己的天赋之本颇为骄傲的人类挺了挺腰，得意的看着小仿生人脸上泛起的红晕。

“副队长…那个是不是…太、太大了……”

康纳咬了咬唇，不太确定自己能不能以人类的交配方式接受这样的大家伙进到自己的身体里面，唯一能给他“技术支持”的诺丝待机了，而其他人……唔，仿生人们更喜欢别样的性爱方式……

“嗯哼~别担心宝贝，你的小洞洞会喜欢它的，等我操进去了，你会爽到说不出话来！”

康纳一脸娇羞又紧张，活像个初夜新娘一样的样子令汉克感到心里的欲望又暴涨了几分，人类一手压着小家伙的腿根，一手扶着自己硬得不行的性器抵在不断流水的小口处研磨了几下，将那些情液当作润滑剂一样涂满柱身，就挺着胯强势的顶了进入。

“啊……啊！啊…副队长…慢点…”

康纳被他顶得仰起了头，几乎要控制不住的呻吟出来，那东西太大了，身体被火热的异物插入的感觉太强烈，酸痛感随着那根肉刃的每一寸挺进而愈加明显，无数快感和酥痒的感觉从被破开的腔道中蔓延开来，他忍不住想合上腿，但汉克凭借自己高大的身体优势却将他的双腿牢牢压住。

“乖，放松…放松点小家伙，你想一开始就把我夹射了吗？那可不行……”

人类低下头去，将康纳死死揪住枕头的双手绕在自己脖子上，伸手揉弄和拍打着仿生人光裸的屁股，康纳简直太紧了，才进去一半多点，就整个腔道都小小的痉挛起来，又热又嫩的内壁紧紧包裹住汉克的长屌，热乎乎的分泌液几乎要将它整个都浸在里面。

这样美妙的体验令汉克爽得几乎要失控，他差点就想不顾一切的捅进去，插到更深更紧的地方去，在这片处女地中肆意操弄，干到这小家伙叫都叫不出来，但考虑到这的确是康纳的第一次，汉克还是稍微放轻了些力度。

“弄疼你了？”

人类吻了吻小仿生人的额头，大概是为了更加接近人类的反应，那里竟然浮起一层细密的汗珠，亲上去湿润润的，而小仿生人用同样湿漉漉的眼睛委屈看着汉克，有些撒娇样的哼哼：“副队长…我感觉我的新组件都快坏掉了…好胀……我会被您操坏的……”

“怎么会呢，我都还没完全进去呢！”

汉克说着又故意往里挺了一下，康纳惊慌的呻吟了一声，搂住人类脖子的手臂又紧了一下，那个地方也是。

“乖，放松……放松，不会坏掉的，去感受我…康纳，我进入你了，我在你里面，你那里棒极了，现在你是我的了，我的小仿生人……”

人类不断的亲吻着康纳的脸颊，嘴唇，脖子和耳朵，在康纳的呻吟变得绵软了之后，下身试着缓缓的抽送起来，软热的嫩肉再度被一次次顶开，康纳感觉自己的小穴整个被操成了汉克的形状，随着摩擦产生的那些快感数据几乎要将他淹没，又让他忍不住的着迷……

原来，这就是跟人类结合的感觉，身体被填得满满的，心里似乎也有什么东西被填得满满的……

“副队长…啊、嗯…我感觉…很舒服、副队长在我身体里面…嗯、好热！那里好烫……”

小仿生人眯起眼，眼神渐渐变得迷离起来，嫣红的嘴唇喘得完全合不上，鼻腔里发出娇软得像小猫样的哼吟，身体更是催促一样的扭动起来，汉克知道他开始来了感觉，索性直起身，擒住康纳的双膝将它们分开，下身渐渐加快了抽送的频率，康纳在这操弄下微皱起眉，细碎又短促的惊喘着，这画面真是美妙极了……

汉克俯视着身下的小仿生人，以前康纳总是严严实实的穿着他那套模控生命的制度，这是算汉克第一次看到他制服下面的身体，看起来整个仿生人的身体是按照普通成年男性的完美比例制作的，但跟汉克高大的身材相比起来就显得有些瘦弱了，尤其是被包裹在那件女式的小公主裙里，细窄的肩带早已经在这场剧烈运动中滑落下来，松垮垮的挂在小仿生人的手臂上，虽然穿着裙装，但康纳可没穿什么内衣，本来就低的领口更是因为背后搭扣的解开而松掉，在被顶得不断耸动中露出若隐若现蜜桃色的乳首来，被堆在腰间的纱裙更是承托得小家伙露出的一片白皙的小腹泛着一种微微的粉色，再加上凌乱的棕发间那个要掉不掉的小皇冠，这让他看上去宛如一个少女，就连那个地方也像，仿生人的性交腔比人类的更为靠前一些，这使得汉克稍一低头就能看到那个故意做成娇嫩粉色的小穴中插着自己粗大深红的性器，入口处的皱褶都被撑平了，水光湿淋淋的染了一片……

这画面让任何男人看见都会更加兴奋，何况是汉克，他承认在康纳第一次像个懵懂少女一样歪着头问他指令应该塞在哪里的时候，他就想歪过那么一秒，尽管他知道他的小搭档可不是个柔弱少女，至少，被细长的丝带绑住的那玩意儿可不是任何一个少女所能长出来的。

“怎么？开始觉得舒服了？”

汉克挑了挑眉，目光盯着小仿生人翘立起来的性器，那小东西可比之前精神多了，甚至顶端溢出的透明液体将丝带都完全打湿。

“光是操你的小洞你就能硬成这样，仿生人都是这么淫荡的吗？嗯？”

人类故意一边说着一边重重的往里顶了几下，顶得那根小东西也随着抽插的频率抽动了几下，顶端的银铃在抖动中发出清脆的声音。

“副队长…嗯、副队长！别…好难受…那里……能、能帮我解开吗？”

康纳喘得快要连话都说不连贯，他感觉自己的身体产生了些从未有过的奇怪变化，双腿之间那个硬胀的部位被紧紧的束缚着，丝带勒得他又胀又疼，无数堆积的欲望在那里汇集起来却又因为限制而得不到释放，这让他难受极了。

“怎么？想要我解开？想射出来？”汉克俯下身用嘴唇和胡子摩擦着康纳嫩红的乳晕，手在仿生人小腹上按压着，却就是碰也不碰那个被约束的部位， “还不到时候，康纳…先忍着，今晚可是我说了算…”

人类用牙齿叼起仿生人柔软的乳尖，含在嘴里细细的舔弄着，康纳呜咽着抓住了汉克的头发，下身的欲望还未得到释放，被人类咬在嘴里的部位又产生出新的快感来，那些数据冲击着他的处理器，他感觉自己真的快要运行不过来了。

“副队长！副队长…真的快受不了了…啊！啊…我快坏掉了…求您……”

小仿生人带着鼻音的哀求令汉克加快了冲刺的速度，硬胀到极限的性器狠狠撞入了仿生人性交腔内的最深处，开始迅猛的攻击着某处异常火热的肉核，从刚才他就发现了，每次顶到这里康纳的整个内壁都会筋挛起来。

果然，小仿生人尖叫着拼命扭动起来，抱着汉克的手臂像是溺水之人抓住最后一根浮木一样的紧紧搂住，摇着头喊着“不要”“不行……”，但小穴中却一抽一抽的涌出大量爱液来。

“这样就不行了？爽得快受不了了？说出来，宝贝你想要什么？”

汉克伸手解开了缚住康纳性器的丝带，强健手臂将仿生人挣扎的身体压紧在怀里，那根东西就贴在他下腹上不断的颤动着，而康纳已经叫得带上了哭腔。

“我想要您！副队长…给我！啊、啊哈…求您用力的操我！让我射出来……”

“操！我会的…我会操到你射出来！操到你求我灌满你的肚子！”

人类从喉咙中发出野兽一样的咆哮，用力的像是要将整个性器包括那两个鼓胀的囊袋也一起塞进去一样粗暴的操干着，嘴里胡乱的咒骂着最下流的话语。

 “啊！汉克！！”

最终康纳哭喊了出来，他的脸在发烫，身体不自觉的颤抖，指甲几乎掐进了人类的后背，下体在这过于激烈的操干中一阵阵的痉挛收缩，急切的吸紧那根火热的开始抽搐着射精的性器……

 “我在！”

人类低吼着将他抱紧，在那根勃动的仿生阴茎终于射出来的时候抵在小家伙绞紧的内壁上将精液尽数灌入。

 

“放松，乖孩子，别吸，你想榨干我吗？”

汉克一边抚摸着仿生人光滑的尾脊，一边将自己缓缓的退出依旧还在不断收缩的蜜穴，康纳随着他的动作不由自主的哼了一声。

“你还好吧？小家伙……”

人类亲了亲小康纳的额角，高潮后的仿生人缩在他怀里，像是疲倦极了一样的紧闭着眼，睫毛随着模拟呼吸颤抖着，说到底也还是个几个月大小家伙，过于激烈的初次经历对他来说太刺激了些。

“还好……副队长，交配好累啊……”

仿生人毛茸茸的脑袋在汉克怀里蹭了蹭，迷迷糊糊的嘟哝了一句，才只是一场性事，已经耗掉了他体内37%的蓝血能量。

“呵，但你也有爽到不是吗？”

汉克捏了捏康纳的脸，小家伙脸上红晕还未褪去，皮肤仍是烫烫的。

“副队长，我需要补充蓝血，还要…清理一下……”康纳有点难为情的小声请求，“您可以抱我过去吗？我走不动，系统还在调整数据……”

“当然！”

汉克轻而易举的就把康纳抱了起来，顺便还脱掉了他身上那件被各种液体搞得不成样子的小洋裙，反正今天之后，这裙子大概是穿不成了……

 

第二天，耶利哥新政府的办公室里，仿生人领袖若有所思的看着眼前光屏上的页面，似乎明白了RK800失联一整晚上的原因，那上面某个订单状态显示为已完成，五颗蓝色小星星下面跟着一行简短的评价——

“技术专业，服务热情，五星好评。”

 


End file.
